


Tyler is a girl for 24 to 36 hours

by SoloChaos



Series: Shitty Werewolf AU [8]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Family Reunions, Humor, M/M, Ridiculous, Temporary Genswap, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Much thanks to mynameislame, of course</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tyler is a girl for 24 to 36 hours

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to mynameislame, of course

Bringing Tyler to Josh's family reunion might've been a mistake.

"Josh, Josh, that was a fairy," Tyler says, urgently tugging on Josh's sleeve. He doesn't smell quite right, and Josh turns to see his mate... oh.

"What?" Tyler asks.

"Um," Josh says, blinking rapidly. They don't disappear.

"Josh. You're looking at my chest. Do I-" Tyler's cut off when he looks down and sees them. "Oh."

"Yeah," Josh says, mind still scrambling for an explanation.

"Boobs," Tyler says, pointing to his own chest. "J. I have boobs."

"Yeah, I-" Josh coughs, "I can see that."

"Josh," Tyler says, voice weirdly calm, "why do I have boobs?"

"I... don't know," Josh says.

Janet, his godmother, pokes her head in. "Oh, it worked!"

"It... it worked? What worked?" Josh says blankly.

"My gender-changing spell," she says, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Well-" Josh feels his right eyelid twitch, "change him back!"

"It'll wear off within two to three days, dear," Janet says.

Tyler makes a series of complicated and quite possibly offensive hand motions.

"...I'm telling Mom," Josh tells his godmother.

 

 

Unfortunately, Josh's mother seems to be quite amused by the whole ordeal. 

"Stop laughing!" Josh hisses as he steps in front of his mate protectively. 

"Janet turned your mate into a female?" his mom says, biting her lip as though that would stop her laughs from leaking out. 

"Yes! Go yell at her," Josh orders. 

"Why should I yell at her?" his mom asks, still looking like she's about to burst into laughter-induced tears. "I'm not the one mad at her." 

"Because you're her best friend," Josh says. "And she'll stop giving me magical fairy cake made of happiness on my birthday." 

"Wait, what?" Tyler says from behind Josh. Fuck, his voice even _sounds_ different. 

"Fine," his mom says. "Janet!" 

Josh's godmother flies over, and... 

And they fucking high-five. 

"Oh, fuck," Josh says, scrubbing his face with his hands. 

"Very nice," his mother tells his godmother. 

"Thank you! I can increase the spell length, too," Janet says. "To nine months, if you know what I mean." They both giggle. 

Josh doesn't know what she means. He probably doesn't want to. 

 

 

It's a little difficult to explain the situation to the relatives who arrive later. 

"I thought you were dating a boy, Josh," his Uncle James says. 

"I am a boy," Tyler tells him. 

"Josh, I thought you were gay," his Aunt Mary tells him. 

"He _is_ gay. I'm a boy," Tyler says. 

"Who's she?" Josh's cousin asks. "Where's your mate?" 

"I _am_ his mate, and I'm not a girl," Tyler tells her. 

"I thought you said your mate was a boy, Josh," his grandfather says, frowning. 

"I AM A BOY!" Tyler finally announces to the whole room. And considering werewolf hearing, probably the entire house as well. 

"Yeah! Respect his life decisions, man!" someone calls from behind them. 

Josh doesn't even recognize the voice. 

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Tyler snaps. 

 

 

Josh and Tyler end up sulking in Josh's childhood bedroom. Well, Tyler does the sulking. Josh mostly stares. 

"Stop looking at my boobs, Joshua," Tyler grumbles. 

"Sorry," Josh says, looking down. "Um." 

"What?" 

"Can I.." Josh hesitates. "Can I touch them?" 

"What," Tyler repeats, tone much different. 

"Can I touch your-" Josh makes a hand gesture, miming cupping breasts. 

"No!" Tyler yelps, looking astonished. 

"Sorry," Josh mumbles, looking back down. 

"You're gay, anyways," Tyler says after a moment of silence. 

"Um," Josh says. "There's something I need to tell you." 

"What is it now?" Tyler sighs. 

"I'm. Um. I'm kind of feeling pretty straight right now." 

"Are you fucking serious?" Tyler demands. 

"Uh," Josh stammers. "Yes?" 

"Well, you're not having sex with me," Tyler says, sounding a little haughty. 

"Why not?" Josh asks, because he has no filter. 

Tyler glares at him. "Why do you think?" 

"I..." Josh ponders this. "I don't know." 

Tyler groans and falls back against Josh's old bed. "Ow." 

"What?" Josh says, instantly alert. 

"Boobs hurt," Tyler mutters. "Who knew?" 

 

 

Josh's mom finally drags them out to "be social." 

"What do you suggest we even do for the next 24 to 36 hours?" Josh asks no one in particular. 

"You could have sex," Janet suggests, a little too loudly. A few relatives turn and stare.   

"Nonononono," Tyler says from his position on his back on the sofa, because lying face down apparently hurts. "No sex." 

Josh's face must reveal something, because Janet cracks up. 

"Oh, honey," she says, patting his back. "Don't worry. He'll be a boy again soon." 

Tyler sits up. "Why do you want to have sex with me so badly?" 

"Well," Josh says truthfully, "you look kind of hot right now." Tyler gives him an extremely offended look. 

"Are you saying I normally don't?" 

"No! I mean-" Josh begins, but Tyler's already pushed himself off of the sofa and stalked away, muttering indignantly under his breath. 

Janet pats his back again. "I think you fucked up, honey," she says. 

 

 

Josh finds Tyler sitting with Ashley in her room. He's sprawled out on the bed while Ashley sits by his feet. 

"Josh," she says, "I think your boyfriend's boobs are bigger than mine." 

Tyler's hands go up to his chest as he sits up to face Josh. 

"Uh. Hi," Josh says. 

Tyler rolls his eyes, and Ashely pats his feet. "It's okay. Boys are just stupid," she tells him. 

"I know," Tyler replies. "I am one. Usually." 

"I wasn't saying you aren't normally hot," Josh interjects. 

"Then what were you saying?" Tyler questions. 

"I was... Um, I mean, I- um," Josh stutters. 

Tyler raises an eyebrow. "What?" he says. 

"I want to have sex with you all the time," Josh says, words jumbling a little as they spill out, "because you look hot all the time." 

Tyler softens a little. "Oh. Okay." 

Ashley claps her hands together. "Now, kiss!" 

"Don't think this means you're getting sex," Tyler warns as he pulls Josh closer. 

"I'd only dream of it," Josh assures him. 

 

 

"Are you boys sure that you don't want me to prolong the spell?" Janet asks as she prepares to leave. 

"Um, yeah," Tyler says. 

"Why would we want you to?" Josh asks. 

His godmother smiles. "I don't know if you boys have ever thought about having kids..." 

"No!" Josh yelps. "No, I'd like Tyler's penis back, please and thanks." 

"Are you sure?" Janet says, and she's not looking at Josh. He turns around to see Tyler looking trapped. 

"...yeah," Tyler says, sounding slightly hesitant. "I'm sure." 

Josh blinks a little. He doesn't understand what emotion Tyler's feeling, and it's bothering him. 

"Call me if you change your mind," Janet says, still facing Tyler. He nods, and she flies away. 

 

 

Tyler's a little subdued for the rest of the day. 

"What's wrong?" Josh finally asks. 

Tyler shrugs. "Nothing." 

"Come on, dude," Josh says, pulling his mate closer. "Talk to me." 

"I'm fine," Tyler says. "Post magically-induced gender-change stress, I suppose." 

Josh frowns. "No, it's something else." 

Tyler sighs, resting his head against Josh's shoulder. "I'm fine, J." 

Josh doesn't believe him, but he lets it go. 

 

 

On a side note, Josh does manage to convince Tyler to let him touch his boobs.


End file.
